crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Talia Jatium vs. Mark Anders
Talia Jatium Downing her juice, the pureblood answered the call to battle of the man with a nod. Walking off toward the edge of the stands, she quickly made sure she had all her stuff with her before speeding up for the last few steps and propel herself high in the air, falling down in a controlled spin to vanish in the blur of motion that was the changing arena as it shed its bland stone surface for a rich décor. It was a mountain side set of natural hot bath, surrounded by tall trees, low growth and steaming rivers that bathed the whole area in a mix of cloudy vapors, giving it a misty and slightly dark atmosphere. There was a series of small gravel paths that led to the different bath, the whole area isolated by sharp cliffs whose bottom disappeared below and surrounded by the sharp cries of birds and wildlife that sounded all but welcoming. Landing in one of the small paths with but a soft thud, the warrior slightly stretched her arms and legs, glancing around at the familiar environment before spinning around to face her opponent for the day. “Very well, dread guy, let’s have some interesting dance.” Mark Anders Mark stood from his spot in the stands as he watched the red woman show off her controlled movement into the arena. When she landed, he noticed the scenery change into a much more forest-y location. He smiled. Suddenly the man was engulfed in a spiral of flames, his body vanishing. Another tornado of fire sparked to life in the arena, maybe ten feet from the Sith, and out stepped Mark. "If this is a dance, I gotta tell you I can't salsa for shit," he said with a smirk. Suddenly his arms would light aflame, and with a grunt, he threw a ball of fire at the woman. From then, he dashed towards her, leaving behind small patches of fire where his feet had landed, and closed the distance. He launched the second ball of fire. Talia Jatium This man, or not exactly him but something inside him, was a pit of dark energy, something swirling and trashing at the edge of her senses. How interesting. With a smirk on her face, she watched the first ball of roaring flame come for her, the maelstrom of energy they represented like a constant ping on the radar that was her force sensitivity. Swirling to the side like a dancer to avoid the first projectile, she sent little pebbles flying and spinning around her like moons around a planet, their paths ending as they crashed against one another around her closed right fist, encasing it in stone. Now with her new glove ready, she charged back at him predatory amber eyes fixed on his motion, the Force pulsating through her body. She leaped into the second fireball, arm extending as she punched through the flame, letting the stone brush off the heat and the blaze lick them harmlessly, only dark marks left behind as the dark energy washed off. Her punch continued through, aimed right at his throat, her stance closer to the one of a boxer for now. Mark Anders The dark energy was licking near the surface of Mark's consciousness, begging to be let out and taste the world. Each time it had control, it's play dates weren't able to be finished. Mark seemed to have no reaction to the stone glove easily dismissing his fireballs, his pace only quickening. That stone fist slammed through the ball of fire, both hands coming up to catch the fist as he slid to a stop. When he caught her hand, his mouth would open, and a torrent of flame would pour through. Talia Jatium She had only a smirk for him as he opened his mouth, the roaring flames shining up his hole and coming to get her. That is, before his mouth was clogged by about four dozen pebbles like a ball of gravel being shoved down into a breach to kill the flames, the material shooting off from her covered arm, guided by the Force to shoot right into his open and vulnerable maw. She didn’t know if the stones would send the fire bursting back inside him for great damage or something else, but, as she compacted them together into a sealed mass of gravel, sharp edges scraping his throat open and slicing through skin, breaking teeth and choking him out, one end being scorched or melted by his flames she wasn’t too sure, she knew she wouldn’t be burned today. With both his hand on her right hand though, she had an opening. Her right hand was lifted, or more to say she pushed her arm up so as to both have the pebbles closer and expose his sides, struggling against his two limbs but not having the illusion of breaking his grip as easily, while her left hand shot forward, going for a hook to the liver and try to trigger the shock reaction. Mark Anders His eyes widened as gravel filled his mouth, but the fire did not stop. His throat lit up a beautiful orange to a near yellow, almost matching the sun. Little bits of blood were seeping down his chin, like the dribble of a baby. The rocks began to glow a hot red, his eyes matching the color of throat as sparks rose form his feet. Just as it seemed the rocks would begin to melt, he took a gut shot. This caused him to cough hard, the scorching gravel shooting from him mouth like buck shot all over his opponent as his stomach bruised. With that shot gun gravel came torrents of flame, following after it like the students of a preacher. Talia Jatium Well that was a bit of a bummer. A liver shot and the only thing the man had was a cough? Giants fell to the floor after that kind of blow, their body going through a series of internal reactions that had no link to one’s willpower or toughness as the autonomic nervous system went haywire. Clearly, that man was very inhuman. Grabbing on his clothes with her left arm, she forcefully slid down between his legs, using her body weight to fight against his grip, himself being used as the pivot point for the slide, her body enhanced by the Force. She disappeared under him and then behind him, using his own body to shield herself from the blaze and shotgun like blast that wrecked the path in front of him and where she had been standing just a moment earlier, before yanking her right hand out of his grip. He could hold on, of course, but momentum and point of balance being what they were, he was asking to be send into a faceplant by the motion. As she slid under him, she made sure to buck her head, headbutting him right between the legs with as much strength as she could. Mark Anders He needed to get out of her grip. He needed to get away. Suddenly his opponent was not in front of him and he felt a sharp pain in his balls. He winced and crumpled to his knees. "Fuuck," he would murmur. As He landed on his knees, the pain that set in his mouth from the cuts and scrapes of stone really began to reveal itself. His mouth tasted like copper. "You know.." he would begin, starting to push himself back to his feet and turn to face where he believed the red woman had gone, "the Spirit really likes you," he said with a grin. It was then that the area in a 3-foot radius exploded into an inferno. A screech echoed through the colosseum, horrid and terrible, and out stepped a skeleton engulfed in flames. What was once sun-bright eyes were golf ball sized balls of fire. Where flesh once rippled with strength was scorched bone marred with roasted muscle. Talia Jatium She would have stayed, but she would have needed to be blind and deaf to the Force to miss the bubbling pit of energy that was raging inside him, like a volcano on the verge of shooting its first geyser of magma and bathe the land in fire and death. Free of his grip as he fell to his knees, she had but the time to jump back away from him, kicking against the stony path to roll and tumble backward, barely making it out of the radius before the energy just poured out of him like a torrent. Stumbling back to her feet with that same grin on her lips, she brushed down her arms, looking at the new form of this fighter. “Oh neat, afraid I like my dates to have a bit more meat on them you know. Get a cock or boobs, and maybe we’ll have ourselves a proper date.” The snarky pureblood went on, taking another few steps back as she gauged this new enemy and how serious he was compared to the man that once had been there, reflexes on edge, feet light on the ground, the Force pulsating inside her body at the rhythm of her heart, the song of battle into her ears. “So come on big guy, or do you need some time to take a bath?” Mark Anders The skeleton stepped forward as the irritating woman spoke. It seemed to have no reaction to calling him cock-less. The mandible hung low, as if it was in a constant state of surprise. The bones in the beast's feet cracked under the pressure of the intensity of the heat that radiated from the skeleton. It would twist Its body, singing the left arm. A wall of fire erupted from the ground, racing towards the red woman. The wall was a good two feet wide and moving quicker than a bat out of Hell. After that, it would seem another torrent of fire spiraled from the beast's open mandible, spinning like a tornado and widening the farther along it went. Talia Jatium Well, so much for conversation. Where were her cryo-grenades when she needed them too. Seems this new version of him was big on the flashy stuff. Very well then. The massive display of energy had little jolts of excitement running over her skin, focusing her gaze on him and the almost hypnotic dance of flames he stood in the center of. With a deep breath to center herself, she jumped backward, kicking off a few stones and leaving a clear imprint behind as she sent herself flipping through the air, the motion carried her over one of the steaming ponds and there, using the Force, she made the water jump at the coming wall of fire and following torrent of flames. She gotten herself just that bit of extra distance to make sure the flame could be doused and if not, still have some time. The massive amount of water would surge up like a wave to collide with the fire, the goal here being to stop the attack and create a massive amount of cloudy vapors to bathe the area in a fog so thick one wouldn’t be able to physically see things further than a few meters around one-self. Mark Anders As the flames raced towards its target, the skeleton shuffled closer, as if trying to close the distance between the two of them. The firewall smashed into the raised waves, distorting the air with a low thud before the air willed with steal. All that could really be seen was the left-over trail of fire from his attack. The skeleton paused. This couldn't be good. The creature had no way of seeing through the clouds of water vapor. With a twitch of its neck, his body was encircled in a protective wall of flame. He waited silently, that is until another heart wrenching screech erupted from its maw. It was like a beacon, daring the red woman to attack him. Talia Jatium A predatory grin appeared on her face as water and flame met each other and fog covered the area, making her disappear in its mantle. Landing on the hole left behind by the water she had forced upon the blaze, she dropped into a low stance, her feet planted on the ground as she saw the scene through the Force more than by sight, finding it nearly impossible to not feel the massive maelstrom of dark power that was the burning man, even if she couldn’t see him with her own eyes. In the center of the hole, she could feel the warm water rushing back and swirling around her boots, the wet soil upon her hand, the strength of the mountain underneath her. It was always a funny thing to her, the idea that only jedi could feel the living force. Did they happen to forget, those peaceful fuckers, that nature was just as peaceful as she was full of teeth, warm blood and sex? She let the sensation swell inside her, the power of the stream, able to quench firestorm and dig through mountains, carving the land as it wished and able to destroy any obstacle through sheer weight and repetition, packing all this power inside her. Soon, the land began to rumble and shake, the cries of animals in the trees turning more frenzied as they could feel the power being gathered. Then, with a mighty roar, the power of the mountain and hot spring was unleashed. The blazing man would feel the earth buckle under him, only for a moment later to have the ground explode as a geyser of water shot forward where he stood, then another and another as she turned the area into a deadly and unpredictable, at least for those limited to human senses, mine field of high pressure water bursting up and then coming down in bucket to douse off whatever flame there was left. Mark Anders The birds tweeted as flames crackles at his feet. Something wasn't right. It was too quiet. The skull would twist this was and that, searching for any sign of life that wasn't vegetative. As time drug on and nothing happened it would seem that flesh began to crawl back onto the bone, cloaking it like robes. It was then that an earthquake began. Mark stood where the skeleton once was, naked as the day he was born, and spread his stance to balance himself as the ground shook. The roar of the woman brought his head to swing around, and just as what looked like a spray of water was about to crack into his face, he pushed himself into a back-bend, the geyser of water rushing past his face. So, it seemed this woman had either heat vision or could sense him in some way. He frowned and rolled to the side, narrowly dodging another blast of scalding hot water and he would begin to run after scrambling to his feet. Mark's mind raced to search for answers on how the red woman knew where he was. There was a whisper in his ear, and it clicked. She could sense the Spirit. That made sense. The man skidded to a halt and lept behind a boulder. Closing his eyes, he focused on suppressing the Spirit as much as he could, much to the creature's dislike. Very quickly, Mark seemed to lose that heat that radiated from his body, and his body began to glisten in sweat from the warm, moist air. His eyes split open and the brightness of the sun was gone, leaving only chocolate brown. Talia Jatium Brushing her hands to clean off the dirt, Talia walked out of the hole, glancing around. The high-power jets of scolding water had devastated the land, sending trees to crash down, flipping rocks into the air and cracking the ground, but it also had cleaned up the heavy fog, leaving her with a nice line of sight to… nothing. Glancing around, she searched the ground for any trace of her opponent, slowly walking along the split open ground, stepping over fallen trees and more. With her senses expending, she tried to focus on the same pit of dark power as before, but this time, nothing. There was a spark or two around her, but nothing close to this pit of anger she could feel before. Had she destroyed her opponent that much that so little was left of him? She had her doubts. Walking along the length of a broken trunk laying on the ground, she called out to him. “Heyo, still around? I didn’t think a simple shower was enough to snuff you out like that! I mean, you make for a nice show, but the moment someone pulls out an extinguisher, you must piss your pants!” As she said those words, she was still on edge, heart beating fast in her chest, heightened senses ready for a sudden charge. “Well, more like leak into your pants, you know, the lack of cock and any balls being what it is.” Mark Anders Mark held his breath as he rested against the boulder. His eyes had slid closed as he tried to rest for now. Her voice calling out shocked him from his rest, and he would lean out from his hiding place to find her. It took a second, but his eyes locked onto the red woman and he froze. She was walking along the length of a fallen tree, maybe a good 20 yards from him. Mark would have to be sneaky. Bringing his thumb to his teeth, he chewed on his nail in thought. The wet grass might give him away or he may slip if he tried to run at her. But his bare feet would give him good traction. The man's options were limited, given that he jailed the Spirit away for a good hour. Fuck it. Slowly rising to his feet, the man would sneak around his boulder in a low crouch, careful to stay out of the woman's line of sight, and slowly make his way towards her. As He did so, he would make sure to duck behind whatever cover his could to avoid being seen. Talia Jatium Sneaking up on a Force user was always a risky move. Droids had the highest chance of success, being cut off from the force due to their non-sentient status and bombs also had a nice chance of success. A person though, one not used to hiding his own life-force as well as the one of the spirit he held inside him, now that was another thing entirely, trying to get the better of her prescience and warrior senses honed through years surrounded by cutthroat sith apprentices and aspirant that looked to thin the numbers of potential challengers from the moment they arrived to the moment they left for the cremation oven. With his diminished aura, he didn’t register to her senses before he was a mere few yards away. In the meantime, she continued her walk along the tree trunk, boots leaving stained marks behind as she lightly danced on the bark. “Damn, who would have thought that a fiery guy such a yourself was that much of a coward.” As he closed in though, she felt a tingle going down her spine, the sensation of the inbound assassin readying himself for the kill she had felt so many times already. Her fingers twitched, and a smirk appeared back on her lips, but she didn’t turn back, trusting her senses and letting the Force build up in her body, readying herself for the flurry of motion that would be needed of her in a moment. “But hey, I guess you just got scared like a little bitch.” Mark Anders When he got closer, his heart raced faster. Sweat dribbled down his forehead. He stopped a few yards from her. "I'll show you scared," he said, voice rumbling low. It was then he dashed towards her, leaping into the air. He should have waited. He should have waited till he could confidently go for the kill. He was without power, without weapons. Mark fucked up. But he was in the endgame now. Come on, Spirit. Wake the fuck up. Mark lept to close those final few yards between them, and his arms shot out to wrap around her neck in a head lock. Talia Jatium Speaking now? What a mistake. Breathing in, she reacted with the energy and power of a true pureblood, predatory nature embraced as her amber eyes filled with fury and the thrill of combat. She spun around on the tree, boots scraping through the mushy bark and leaving deep imprints on it as she braced herself for his lunge. Her right foot left off the ground the whole power of her body and momentum concentrated in it, enhanced by the Force coursing through her vein that turned the move into a blur of motion. Her limb would impact against his ribs before his arm was in range, legs beat hands in reach after all, plasteel and hard leather meeting his soft bare skin. The power of the blow would be enough to send him off to the side with a potentially broken set of ribs from the sheer violence of their two kinetic energy meeting, his body pushed aside out of the air and of range to crash on the rough broken ground of broken tree branches and sharp stones. Yes, she could have handled the situation in a much deadlier manner, but she was feeling nice today. At least, she was at the moment. Mark Anders He had fucked up immensely. Just as he was about to have his arms around her neck, she had turned around and thruster a hard kick to his chest there was an audible snap and the hair left the man's lungs. Back he went flying, landing shoulders first a good distance away. He seemed to go limp as his body crashed against the hard ground, another series of snaps signaling the break of his collar bones. He couldn't scream, air wouldn't enter his lungs and ring through his vocal chords. So he laid there, panting weakly. In his mind he could hear the berrating of Spirit regarding his stupidity. Talia Jatium Damn that was one hell of a kick. She felt the impact going through her leg, the rush of adrenaline as combat went from 0 to 10 in a second, heard the impact of his body against the rough ground and watched it slide and tumble into a heap of limbs. With her right foot landing back on the tree, she resumed her stance, knees slightly bent, arms close to her in a boxing guard, expecting him to bounce up and charge back at him like the flame of Mustafar’s great beasts, fist and feet flying. But no, seems he chose to lay there on the ground, not moving and breathing like a wounded prey. Used to treachery, she didn’t lose her calm, predatory eyes still fixed on him, muscles tense with power, air moving in and out of her lungs. Then, if he continued to lay still for more than a minute, she would start to get impatient, bouncing lightly on her feet, feeling the spike of adrenaline slowly going down. If this went on any longer though, she would slowly drop her stance, a curious look on her face. “Hey! You dead or what?” No answer would get a grunt of her as she raised her right arm, forcing the Force to her will and raising into the air a stone the size of his chest and slowly moving it to hover above his head, giving him some time to get his spirit back. Still nothing and she would just drop the rock, crushing his head underneath. ended here. Talia Jatium There was a loud crunch and the sound of bone and flesh being mashed together, some brain liquid squirting out and then silence. Watching with a deadpan stare, she let out a grunt and a shrug, having expected at least one last cry of rage and anger, some flailing or anything really. “Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light.” She whispered to herself, her old mentor’s words still with her after all these years. Stretching slightly, she turned her back on the battlefield and walked away from the zone of destruction to follow one of the small paths, staying on the transformed arena. Walking deeper into the still upright wood, she let her heartbeat slow down and the rage of battle roll inside her like waves, letting the power diffuse through her body, furthering her connection with the Force as she replayed the battle through her mind, feeding off the key points, raging at her mistakes and smiling at her victories until she was standing before a small natural pond of warm water surrounded by dark and misty woods. With a sigh, she undid her belt, piling her gear on the ground and quickly following with her clothes. Now naked, she stepped into the dark steamy water, first one toe that delicately broke the still surface, sending thin circles to spread over it, then the rest of her limb as she sunk into the depths, letting the hot liquid swallow her sweaty and slightly sore body from the fight, washing her and letting her relax all over. Settling in the water, she rested her back against a stone, closing her eyes and letting out a soft sigh, the top of her chest slowly piercing the surface with every breath she took. Well, the natural hot spring was open for now.